My Life
by Lily Evans Potter9
Summary: This is evaluations of our lives. We all think back upon what has happened, and what will happen. Contains OotP spoilers! Sirius's is up now! R&R!
1. Lily

This is in Lily's Point of View. She is telling the story of her life. Also can be done as a monolog.  
  
Lily. That is, was my name. Lily Evans Potter. This is my story, of my life, the way things happened. My life was short, yet was meaningful, and made all the difference in the world.  
It all began once I got my Hogwarts letter. That's when I met my nemesis James Potter. From the first time we met, we both felt a certain ardor for each other. Mine was of hatred, while his was of love. For years he continuously kept asking me to go out with him. I was his fancy. In our fifth year he was torturing poor Severus Snape. He was barbaric. I hated his uncivilized guts.  
In our seventh year everything changed. James finally seemed to have matured. So when he asked me to go out with him, I said yes. Once James and I got together, I became idealistic. I saw the good in everything/one around me. James being his exuberant self, asked me to marry him, on graduation night. I obviously said yes. My feeling of rhapsodies, spread to my best friend, she was basically jumping with joy.  
After we were married everything went wrong. On our honeymoon, Voldemort attacked. Then, when I was six months pregnant, Voldemort attacked again. This time he struck closer to home.  
One day while I was all alone, I heard a knock on the door. At first I thought it was Sirius, just come to check on me as James had told him to do. Then half-way to the door, I realized Sirius wouldn't knock; he had his own key. Thinking this I took out my wand. Then I made the fatal mistake that cost me so much. I opened the door. There, standing in the doorway, was Voldemort himself. He shoved me to the floor. He then said "You know, today is going to be the last day of your life.But, I will be fair and give you a chance to fight. So stand up, you silly girl." I was so scared. Not for myself, but for my child. (You'd think that after cleaning the dishes from my dinner table, where Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and all my friends had eaten, I would be afraid of nothing.) I knew my only chance would be defense. Before I could gather my thoughts Voldemort sent his first curse at me. "Crucio!" he cried. I felt pain, like I had never felt before. It came so abruptly, it was like my every nerve was aflame. Then as abruptly as the pain started, it stopped. I didn't remember crashing to my knees. I jumped up. I tried a disarming spell. "Expelliarmus." I said. Voldemort blocked it easily. . It was his turn to attack again. As Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!" I said "Protego." Trying to block the killing curse. I was then thrown against the wall. The last thing I saw was James bursting into the room (it seems Genevieve told him, she's a Seer so she would have known). From what I could tell in my last conscious moments, James was dueling Voldemort.  
I groggily opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy, and I had a monster headache. I looked at the ceiling above my head and noticed it was white. I then turned to my right side and saw the whole room was white. I noticed a table, parallel to my head. On that table there was my wand, pictures of all my friends, and my and James' wedding picture. I looked to my left and saw James looking at me with, a doleful, worried, look in his eyes. I noticed he had tears in his eyes. There was also a certain dead look in them. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and that he had been crying. Which in itself is something. James rarely cried. I then turned to face him. When he saw I was awake he kissed me. He seemed relieved that I was awake. I then looked over his shoulder and saw our friends, all sitting there. They all had an untrammeled look of sadness in their eyes. Even Sirius, who was usually loud, and genial was quiet and looked depressed. At this point, after about a minute of silence, my best friends Lilac and Genevieve rushed over (in hysterics) to hug me. I was not sure what to do so I said: "Eh- can't-breathe-you're-choking-me." They then let go of me. At that point they, and everyone else left the room, leaving the room empty except for James and me.  
I had to know, I knew something was up. "What happened? The last thing I remember is you going and fighting Voldemort." I asked. James replied "Lily, which do you want to hear first? The good news or the bad news?" I had a feeling of what the bad news was; I was pretty sure that my baby, James, and mine was dead. I didn't want my uncertainties to be proved right. James then told me "The good news is that somehow, we managed to make it out alive. Someone saw Voldemort coming to our house, and alerted the Order. I got home to see you hit the wall. I took up the battle, praying that you weren't dead. Just as Voldemort was about to finish me off, members of the Order appeared: Sirius, Lilac, Alice, Frank, Remus, Genevieve, Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes and of course Dumbledore. The first bit of bad news is that Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, and Marlene McKinnon are dead."  
James at this point took a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking about how to continue. I knew what James was going to tell me. I could just feel it. James figured he had to tell me. He took another deep breath and had tears in his eyes as he said "Lily, that defense charm, took most of the blow of the killing curse, but it only protected you. It saved your life, but the baby-the baby's dead." James saw the look on my face. I was silently crying. When James saw the silent tears make their way down my face he pulled me into his arms, and we shared a good long silent cry.  
From what I found out later, Lilac and Sirius had a big fight, outside in the corridor. From what Sirius says, he was worried about James that the loss of the unborn child had mentally injured him. Lilac said she then slapped him and said "Well, duh it injured James! How would you take it if you found out that your first child died before it was born?!? If you think it traumatized James, that's not even close to what its going to do to Lily. She'll blame herself, because she lived and the baby died. She will think it's all her fault, the spell she cast protected her not her baby." Sirius says he then replied "I'm not saying that James and Lily shouldn't be traumatized. I'm saying that they shouldn't let this ruin their lives. They're only 18. I'm just worried because James seems very distant. Even with me. Did you notice after the Healer told him he didn't talk for three days? He's never, ever not spoken for that long. He also didn't sleep for days. I think as his best friend I have a right to be worried. I have only known him for 15 years!" Both Lilac and Sirius agree that Lilac walked away. Back inside my room, James was trying to calm me down. I kept thinking 'It's all my fault, how can James look at me?' It was like James had read my mind. He then said "It's not your fault at all. Lily, you did the only thing you could think of. Many would have lost their minds just at the thought of dueling Voldemort. You kept your mind and fought admirably. If anyone is at fault it would be me. I'm the one who left you alone in your delicate state. Lily, listen to me. I love you. And I know as long as I have you I can get through anything." James then kissed me. There was then a knock at the door, and Dumbledore walked in. He said in a dismal voice "You were very lucky I hope you know. There are many who have faced Lord Voldemort, and have not even tried to fire any spell, or anything his way. You have shown enormous bravery, and you should not blame yourself for the loss of your child." He then smiled at us and left. Before the door could close behind him, eleven people entered. They saw the me and James, a heartbroken couple holding onto each other.  
Later that night, for the first time in 3 days did a weary James Potter sleep. He fell asleep holding onto the person that meant everything to him; me. I couldn't sleep. I let James hold onto me and I thought about what I had lost, just by opening the door. I silently wept over my lost child.  
I somehow got to sleep. At first I was dreaming about the night that felt as though it was a life time ago. I was sitting in James' lap, when all of a sudden I was home alone. I was sewing a baby blanket. I heard a knock on the door. I got out my wand and opened the door. I heard the laughter to which I was accustomed. James gave me a kiss. That kiss was broken only when I heard crying. I went upstairs to the nursery and saw a little baby girl. I picked her up, and started to rock her. Then all of a sudden the baby girl fell still, and died. When I awoke I awoke to voices. I was covered in a cold sweat. I immediately recognized one of the voices as James' and the other one was Lilac. James was trying to convince Lilac to do something. James then said "She's so depressed. This if we don't do anything will be the death of her. She was screaming in her sleep 'My baby, my baby, don't take my baby.' She was crying. Please Li. Please, I want my old cheerful Lily back. If-if something happens to her, and you don't help, I will hunt you down, and kill you. Friend of Lily or not. And right now you're not acting like a good friend." "It's good to know that my husband and my best friend are talking about me when I'm asleep." I said. Before Lilac could say anything I continued "James would you come here and help me up?" James rushed to my side. I said to him "Please, I want to go home. Please James." My emerald eyes caught his hazel ones. James replied "Not yet darling. The house is under repairs. And also, the Healers want you to stay another day, to make sure you're ribs finish healing." He gave me a kiss, and helped me up.  
It had been three weeks since Voldemort's attack. James and I had moved back into our house. Sirius, Lilac, and all our other friends had made it their job to keep me company at all times. This was James's idea. It was to protect me. He was afraid I might do something rash; the loss of our unborn child was a major blow to my sanity. James made sure that I was never alone in the house. He was right.  
One day, I was in such a depressed state, I had never been so anguished. That was when I came to a conclusion; something must be done. I still blamed myself for the loss of our child. I didn't know how James could stand to see me. I felt horrible that I had survived when our child had died. I decided the world would be a better place if I wasn't in a part of it. That day it was Peter who was staying with me. I easily convinced Peter that I was okay, and that he could go home. James and I should have put two and two together, Peter, wasn't fighting Voldemort, the day of the attack, and he left me alone after James told him not to.  
Once Peter had left, I wrote James a quick farewell letter. It basically said: "By the time you read this the world will be rid of me. I cannot live, and look at myself in the mirror in the morning, without feeling guilty. I lived while our unborn child died. I don't want you to have to see my face, and think of what could have been. I don't want to cause you more pain by seeing me. I don't want to make you suffer, by seeing me. Love always, Lily." I left that note on James's pillow.  
As I found out later, Genevieve had a premonition that I was going to do something rash. She supposedly went and told James, (who was in the Auror Office at the time) to go home. If James didn't heed her warning, I would have died. When James got home he couldn't find me or Peter for that matter. When he went into our room, I assume he saw the parchment on his pillow. The last place he looked was the nursery. There I was. I had a knife in my trembling hand, my other arm stretched out in front of me. I didn't hear the door open. I raised my hand that was holding the knife. When James realized what I was about to do, he snapped out of the trance he was in. He took out his wand and said "Accio knife!" The knife flew in the air to James. He caught it and threw it on the floor, and ran to me and held me in his strong arms. I then cried into his chest. James let me cry. He then said "Lily-why? If you had gone through with that that would have caused me more pain then the loss of the child. I need you. As long as I have you, I know I can make it through anything. And it doesn't cause me pain to see you. It causes me to feel, that there is hope. And that anything is possible." I just cried. I realized just how ridiculous my letter seemed. I couldn't believe I was actually willing to take my own life.  
The next year, I had big news. I remember going into the Auror Office, and finding James. "James, uh, there's something I have to tell you." I told him anxiously. "Are you okay?? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." Asked James worriedly. "I'm okay, James." I gave him a huge grin and said "in fact you might say I'm more than okay." I took a deep breath and finished by saying "James, I'm- I'm pregnant." James looked completely stunned. He then asked "Are-are you sure?" I answered "Yes." The look on his face soon turned into one of extreme bliss. He then gave me a hug and then picked me up and spun me around the room. Which obviously is not the wisest thing to do to someone when the just told you that they're pregnant. "James put me down." I said. He just laughed a bit. "Put me down NOW! James you're making me nauseous." "Alright" he said, setting me back on my feet.  
James and I decided that we would have a little party to celebrate, where we would tell all our friends the happy news. By the time all our guests had arrived, James and I decided that they would tell all our friends together after dinner. The first two to arrive (after our parents of course!) was of course Lilac, on Sirius's arm. The next couple to arrive was Remus and Maria. Then came in Genevieve. Then came in Frank and Alice Longbottom. Then came two old favorite Professors, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Then bringing up the rear was Peter all alone.  
Dinner was a jovial affair. I was practically glowing over the little bit of news that James and I were to tell our friends. Once dinner had adjourned, we all went into the parlor. Our friends were just discussing some small talk. James and I were thinking about how we would tell our friends. He caught my eye and nodded. I knew it was time to tell, I started by saying to James: "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" James said "You can." I then said with a big grin on my face "We have some important news." I looked at James, smiled and decreed "We're going to have a baby!" our friends stared at us for a minute, my face then turned a florid shade of pink. Then Lilac and Genevieve ran over and hugged me. Mine and James's parents came up and congratulated us. All of a sudden, Professors McGonagall, and Dumbledore were right next to us. They both congratulated us; you should have seen the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. He had little Christmas ornaments for eyes. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall disapparated.  
About an hour later, all our friends had left except for Lilac and Sirius. I was sitting in James's lap. We were discussing the forthcoming infant. Lilac decided to bring up the topic of names. Lilac and Sirius were arguing over two different names, as though the approaching newborn was their child. Lilac wanted the name to be Violet. While Sirius wanted the name to be Hannah. James and I decided not to get caught up in the argument, and to watch them fight. Lilac was saying "Hannah Potter???? That doesn't sound right, and-" Sirius interrupted "Oh, and Violet Potter is much better." Lilac shot back "They already have Hannah the Owl. And Violet is a color and a flower." "So is Lilac Rose."  
No one seemed to notice that I had fallen sound asleep. I am told that James was the one to notice that I was asleep. I wasn't really, I was hoping that, that would get rid of Sirius and Lilac. I wanted my James to myself. James obviously caught on. He then said: "Guys, shush! She's sleeping. I don't need you two to wake her up. She hasn't been sleeping well all week, she was worried about your reaction to her being pregnant." That shut both Lilac and Sirius up. James continued "I think its time for you to go, before you name my future child, and decide who will watch them while Lily and I are at work." Lilac, and Sirius then left. After I was sure they were gone, I opened my eyes. "Thanks." I said. "So." I started. I then looked at James, he kissed me and I continued "How do you feel? You're going to be a father." James replied "And you're going to be a mother. I think you're going to be the best mother in the world. While, about being a dad, I feel excited." He then kissed me again. We then went up to bed. I fell asleep thinking about my approaching baby.  
Five months later, James and I received some bad news. I was seven months pregnant. I was making breakfast, for me, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lilac. I heard a tapping on the window. I opened the window, and in flew Hannah (our owl), and a big brown tawny owl. Both Hannah, and the tawny stuck their legs out, so I could take the letters. They were written in black ink. I already was nervous, because most wizards write in colorful inks. James had just come down with Sirius and Remus in tow. I handed them plates of scrambled eggs, and toast. Then I sat down next to Lilac. I opened the letter Hannah had brought first. I handed the other over to James. At this point a big snowy owl came in and gave Sirius The Daily Prophet. Sirius was drinking orange juice at the time, as soon as he saw the front cover he spit the juice out. I exclaimed "Sirius! Now really! What was that about!?!" Sirius just took out his wand and with a wave of it, he cleaned up the mess he had made. I now opened the letter. James had done the same. James being a faster reader than I finished first. All the color in his face drained from it. I read the first three lines of my letter. Then I immediately burst into tears. I dropped the letter, and ran from the room. James knowing what had happened followed suite. I went into the library. I sat in my favorite chair, and wept. James's and my parents were dead. They had been killed by Voldemort. James came and found me. I had curled in upon myself. He came and put a comforting arm around me. He let me cry into his shoulders. At this time came Lilac, Sirius, and Remus, to try to cheer us up. Remus and Sirius dragged James off, while Lilac tried to reassure me. She said: "Don't worry, Lils. Everything will be okay." "No it won't! James and I are orphans now. My only living relatives now are Petunia, her son, and her husband, Vernon." I said. James then came back in and we were told by our home physicians that we were to go take a nap, and everything will be better when we awake. Knowing Lilac, Sirius, and Remus as I do, I knew James and I should do what they say. James and I went up to bed, and held onto each other, to help us fall asleep.  
About a month later, I just came back from an appointment with my healer. She said that the baby was a healthy baby boy. I came home (with James) and as soon as we walked into out house, when we heard a loud "Surprise!" Our friends were all there. The whole room was covered in signs saying things like 'It's a Boy!' And 'Congratulations!'. Once it was just Lilac, Genevieve, Maria, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and I, we decided to take the opportunity to choose names. I made no hesitation in naming Lilac as the baby's godmother. James named Sirius as godfather. I then brought the discussion around to baby names. "I think the name George, would work." Lilac said. James said "Nah, Molly, and Arthur named one of their twins that." "We were thinking of naming them after our parents." I said. "Okay." Remus agreed. "How about Harry?" asked Genevieve. "I like it!" I said jumping up. "What ever you like, love is okay with me." Said James. "But he needs a middle name." Said Maria. "What about James?" asked Lilac. "That's perfect!" I said.  
This time, my pregnancy did not end in attempted suicide. So the name of my first born son, was Harry James Potter. After he was born, I was holding him, thinking 'this is the most beautiful baby in the world.' James was sitting on my bed next to me, holding onto me and Harry. We were so happy. And adding to that was that in the next room, was Alice. She and Frank had just also had their first son. They named him Neville.  
Later that week, Professor Dumbledore, held a meeting, where Frank, Alice, Neville, Harry, James, and I were all present. The professor was saying how that shortly before our son's birth, there was a prophecy made. The prophecy went like this: "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not.And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
James and I were horrified to say the least. I was scared. My little boy, the infant asleep in my arms might become a marked man. James, Harry and I left shortly after that. We were instructed to tell no one. I was so apprehensive that I didn't even tell Lilac.  
By Harry's first birthday, everything was going magnificent. Harry was learning to walk and talk very fast. He was accompanied by a stag, and a dog, when ever he went outside. James wanted to teach him how to fly, but I put my foot down.  
At Harry's party, James and I were glowing with pride, over our little angel. He had my green eyes, James' messy black hair, and was the perfect baby. After Harry blew out the candle on his cake, I had taken it into the kitchen where I would cut it. Little did I know that I was being followed. After I put down the cake, James put his arms around my waist and kissed me. Our kiss was interrupted by Sirius saying "Stop that's how you got into this mess!" I immediately felt my anger rising. Sirius sensing that, quickly said "I'm only kidding! You both know I love Harry as though he were my child." He then ran out of the kitchen. I was positively glowing. I had some news that I had to tell James, and everyone else. I figured I might as well tell James now. I told him that I was again pregnant. We decided we would wait to tell our friends till a later date.  
Two and a half months later, Professor Dumbledore then recommended that we go into hiding. He recommended the Fidelius Charm. James said that Sirius would be our secret keeper. I had no doubt about it. I knew that Sirius would never betray us. He would rather die than betray us. So after a day that we preformed the charm. I was still quite apprehensive. A few days later after the charm was cast, Sirius said that we should change secret keepers, because Voldemort would be sure to come after him, and that if caught, they would give him Veritaseruem, which would make him confess where we were. And that he thought that we should use Peter instead. It would be the perfect plan, a bluff. I knew that one of our friends was a spy for Voldemort. I just didn't know who. I never suspected Remus, Sirius, or one of my friends. Lilac, and Genevieve always told me to watch out for Peter. I was too busy with Harry and the new baby, so I left the decision up to James, and Sirius. They did it. They switched secret keepers.  
Not even a day later, there was a knock at the door. I heard James screaming "Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" as I was running the door burst open, and I heard a high-pitched cackle of laughter. I ran to the nursery. I locked the door behind me. I then heard James screaming. I could feel his life drifting away from me. Then I heard Voldemort coming up the stairs. The door burst open, I had my back to him. I was begging. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I screamed. I knew I must protect Harry with my last breath. Voldemort then said "Stand aside, you silly girl.stand aside now." "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything!" I screamed "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" he yelled back "Not Harry, please no, take me kill me instead-" I screamed. He started laughing, a cruel mirthless laugh I made one last plea "Not Harry! Please.have mercy.have mercy." I was on my knees. Voldemort raised his wand, I placed Harry behind me, so I could take the blow, act as a human shield. He said "Avada Kedavra!" He activated the powerful old charm I had found, which includes sacrificing yourself for someone you love, therefore protecting them. I saw a green light and I was dead.  
See? The sacrifice I made, made all the difference in the world. It saved my son, from death. He then went on to separate Voldemort from his body, became the hero of the Wizarding world. He then delayed Voldemort's return to power twice, saved my dear friend Sirius Black, alerted the world that Voldemort had indeed been returned to his body, and his biggest achievement in my eyes, is learning to deal with my sister, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley.  
  
©All Harry Potter Names, Characters, Places, and all things related to Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except part of the plot. Most of it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just retold it from Lily's Point of View. The prophecy belongs to J.K.R. it is in the fifth book on page 841. 


	2. James

This is in James' Point of View.  
Life. You don't think about its meaning until it's gone. Most people take life for granted. I admit I did too. I was rarely thankful for the good in my life. Now that's all I think of; the good that was in my life. The memories that I have of the good in my life, I wouldn't trade for anything.  
I guess you could say that my life really started when I was three. I was at magical nursery school. That's when I met my best mate, my friend that stood there, and helped me through the trials and turmoil that was my life. Sirius Black was and will always be my best friend. He helped me on so many levels.  
When Sirius and I were eleven we were accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You couldn't say that our acceptance letters were a surprise. In fact, they were expected; both Sirius and I were from pureblood families.  
On the ride to Hogwarts, in the Hogwarts Express, a timid, peaky looking boy asked if he could sit with Sirius and me. We of course said yes. That boy soon became one of my most trusted friends, Remus Lupin. Once we got off the train, we first years had to bravely cross the lake that separated us from the majestic Hogwarts castle. There were to be four students to a boat. It was me, and Sirius, plus two girls. One of them was a radiant beauty. She had red hair, and beautiful almond shaped, emerald eyes. Her name was Lily Evans. The other was her best friend, Lilac Rose. Sirius you could tell liked her. Well, anyway, half way across the lake I decided I had to get the beautiful Lily to notice me. Unfortunately, I only had Sirius for help. Sirius and I loved pranks, and pranking people. I definitely got Lily's attention. I pushed her into the lake. That got her to hate me for the next six years. I always lost my head when Lily was concerned. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was different. I knew that I loved her. I knew that I would do what ever it took to win her approval. I fancied her. I would always try to impress her, by showing off. That got all the other girls to love me. Well, almost all the other girls. But my charm didn't work on Lily. Up until our seventh and final year at Hogwarts Lily despised me. During the summer before seventh year Remus, Sirius, and Peter (another friend (at that point)) helped me to deflate my head. Then finally when I asked Lily out for the billionth time, she said yes. Then at graduation, I proposed to Lily in front of the whole school, our parents, classmates and teachers. She said yes! I was ecstatic. I had at that point everything I could ever want: Lily, a great family, great friends, the rest of my life ahead of me; who could want more? Lily and I were married that Halloween. We decided that we didn't want to wait that long. I mean what with Voldemort and all; you didn't know if you'd live to see tomorrow. Lily and I were so happy together. Aside from Voldemort attacking while we were on our honeymoon. Aside from that, I was on cloud nine. Not even a month later, when I got home, Lily told me she was expecting. As I've said before, I was on cloud nine. Unfortunately that happiness didn't last that much longer. Lily was six months pregnant. She was at home, all alone, when Voldemort attacked. I was in a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, when all of a sudden Emmeline Vance burst into the room. "Voldemort has been spotted at 179 High Street, Hogsmeade." Said Emmeline. My and Lily's house. I didn't bother with goodbyes. I immediately apparated straight home. I walked in to see Lily hit the wall of our sitting room. I took up her fight. I was hoping against hope, that my love, my Lily Flower was alive.  
  
Voldemort realizing that I was there said "Ah, Potter. Don't worry, you won't be separated from your mudblood bride for long. It's now time for you to die too. Crucio!" I felt pain, but it wasn't anything to the pain I felt inside. I was almost sure that my Lily had left me. Then the pain stopped. I tried an unforgivable. "Crucio!" I cried. I wanted Voldemort to feel pain. Even though I knew that righteous anger wouldn't hurt Voldemort for long. By the time the pain had worn off, there were the sounds of many wizards apparating. They were members of the Order, and Death Eaters. Voldemort then saw Dumbledore, standing in the doorway. Voldemort decided that he should finish me off then and there. "Avada Kedavra!" he said. I was to fast, I said "Protego!" Then I blacked out. I woke up to seeing a room, that was entirely white. I saw Sirius and Lilac, both sporting various wounds. "Where's Lily?!? Is she okay?!? I need to see Lily!!!" I immediately exclaimed. "Don't worry; she's alive....For now anyway." Added Lilac. "They say she's in a comatose state. They think she will live, but they're not too optimistic. And as to seeing her, she's still in with the healers." I must have paled considerably, because Sirius gave me a brotherly embrace. I couldn't picture myself living without my Lily Flower. At that point, the chief healer, Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck came up to me and told me "Mr. Potter, you and your wife have been very lucky. She will make a full recovery. The only thing is that her baby was lost." I couldn't believe that. Our first child, gone. The Healer, apparently reading my mind said "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it's true. It's a miracle that it was just her baby she lost. Its amazing that it wasn't her life." I still couldn't believe it. I thanked the healer and asked if I could go and see Lily. He said that I could, in a few minutes. I went to where Lilac and Sirius were standing minutes before. There was Lilac, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Maria, Gabriella, Frank, Alice, and Genevieve. I decided I had to tell them. "She's going to live." I said our friends started to smile. "But-"they stopped smiling-"she lost the baby." A few minutes later I was in Lily's room, holding her hand. I was there for three days. I was waiting for Lily to come out of her coma. Then on the third day she awoke. At first she seemed bewildered. Then I kissed her. I was so happy that she was alive, and conscious. Then Lilac and Genevieve ran hugged and choked my Lily. When they realized that they were choking Lily, they let go. Then everyone left the room, to give me and Lily privacy. "What happened? The last thing I remember is you going and fighting Voldemort." Asked Lily "Lily, which do you want to hear first? The good news or the bad news?" I asked her. I figured she would want to know the good news first so I said: "The good news is that somehow, we managed to make it out alive. Someone saw Voldemort coming to our house, and alerted the Order. I got home to see you hit the wall. I took up the battle, praying that you weren't dead. Just as Voldemort was about to finish me off, members of the Order appeared: Sirius, Lilac, Alice, Frank, Remus, Genevieve, Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes and of course Dumbledore. The first bit of bad news is that Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, and Marlene McKinnon are dead."  
At that point I took a deep breath. I knew I had to tell Lily. I didn't want to. I wanted to protect her, shield her from all the bad in the world. It took me a moment to put my thoughts in order. I took another deep breath and had tears in my eyes as I said: "Lily, that defense charm, took most of the blow of the killing curse, but it only protected you. It saved your life, but the baby-the baby's dead." I saw the look on my Lily's face. She was silently crying. When I saw the silent tears make their way down her pretty face I pulled her into my arms, and we shared a good long silent cry.  
I tried to calm Lily down. She seemed to think that it was her fault that our child died. "It's not your fault at all. Lily, you did the only thing you could think of. Many would have lost their minds just at the thought of dueling Voldemort. You kept your mind and fought admirably. If anyone is at fault it would be me. I'm the one who left you alone in your delicate state. Lily, listen to me. I love you. And I know as long as I have you I can get through anything." I told her. Then at that point Dumbledore walked in. He said in a dismal voice (to Lily) "You were very lucky I hope you know. There are many who have faced Lord Voldemort, and have not even tried to fire any spell, or anything his way. You have shown enormous bravery, and you should not blame yourself for the loss of your child." He then left. Before the door could close, in walked all our friends. They saw Lily and I, a heartbroken couple holding onto each other.  
Later that night, for the first time in 3 days did I sleep. I fell asleep holding onto the person that meant everything to me; Lily.  
Early the next morning I was awoken by Lily. She was screaming in her sleep 'My baby, my baby, don't take my baby. Please! I'll do anything! Take me! Kill me! Please just don't take my baby!' I couldn't get back to sleep after that. I paced around her room, thinking about what she was saying in her sleep. Apparently in her subconscious on some level, she wanted to kill herself. I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't live without Lily. Lilac then walked in. I had had an idea. If Lily was never in the house alone, then there would be very little chance of her going through with ending her own life. If I could convince Lilac to help, then everyone else would follow. I tried to convince her, but it felt as if I was losing the war. I then played the 'best friend card'. I said "She's so depressed. This if we don't do anything will be the death of her. She was screaming in her sleep 'My baby, my baby, don't take my baby.' She was crying. Please Li. Please, I want my old cheerful Lily back. If-if something happens to her, and you don't help, I will hunt you down, and kill you. Friend of Lily or not. And right now you're not acting like a good friend." Lily then interrupted. "It's good to know that my husband and my best friend are talking about me when I'm asleep." She tried to get up. She was too weak. "James would you come here and help me up?" She asked I rushed to her side. She said to me "Please, I want to go home. Please James." Her emerald eyes caught my hazel ones. I replied "Not yet darling. The house is under repairs. And also, the Healers want you to stay another day, to make sure you're ribs finish healing." I gave her a kiss, and helped her up. It was three weeks since Voldemort's attack. Lily and I moved back to our house. Lilac had given in. So she, and all our other friends, took turns guarding Lily. It was for her protection. I made sure that Lily was never alone in the house. Anyway, it was Peter's turn to stand guard. Apparently Lily had convinced Peter to go. (I mean how dumb are we? Peter wasn't there fighting Voldemort, and then he leaves Lily when I specifically told him not to. We should have realized that he was the traitor). I was in a meeting with Alastor Moody, when Genevieve came and told me I had better get home. I went straight home. If I didn't heed her warning, my love, my Lily would have died. When I got home, I started searching for Lily. I went into our bedroom, and there on my pillow was a farewell letter. It said: By the time you read this the world will be rid of me. I cannot live, and look at myself in the mirror in the morning, without feeling guilty. I lived while our unborn child died. I don't want you to have to see my face, and think of what could have been. I don't want to cause you more pain by seeing me. I don't want to make you suffer, by seeing me. Love always, Lily. I knew I didn't have much time. I had to find her alive. Otherwise, I don't know what would have become of me. The last place I looked was the nursery. There she was. She had a knife in her trembling hand, her other arm stretched out in front of her. She didn't hear the door open. She raised the hand that was holding the knife. When I realized what Lily was about to do, I snapped out of the trance I was in. I took out my wand and summoned the knife. I caught it and flung it at the wall. I then ran to Lily and held her in my arms. She cried into my chest. I let her cry. Then I said "Lily-why? If you had gone through with that that would have caused me more pain then the loss of the child. I need you. As long as I have you, I know I can make it through anything. And it doesn't cause me pain to see you. It causes me to feel, that there is hope. And that anything is possible." She just cried. The next year, Lily and I had big news. I remember Lily coming to the Auror Office, and finding me. "James, uh, there's something I have to tell you." Lily told me anxiously.  
  
"Are you okay?? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." I asked worriedly. "I'm okay, James." She gave him a mysterious grin and said "in fact you might say I'm more than okay." She took a deep breath and finished by saying "James, I'm- I'm pregnant." I looked at her completely stunned. then I asked "Are-are you sure?" "Yes." She answered. The look on my face soon turned into one of extreme bliss. I then gave her a hug and then picked her up and spun he around the room. "James put me down." She ordered. I just laughed a bit. "Put me down NOW! James you're making me nauseous." "Alright" I said, setting her back on her feet. Lily and I decided that we would have a little party to celebrate, where we would tell all our friends the happy news. By the time all our guests had arrived, Lily and I decided that they would tell all our friends together, after dinner. The first two to arrive (after our parents of course!) was of course Lilac, on Sirius's arm. The next couple to arrive was Remus and Maria. Then came in Genevieve. Then came in Frank and Alice Longbottom. Then came two old favorite Professors, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Then bringing up the rear was Peter all alone.  
Dinner was a jovial affair. Lily was practically glowing over the little bit of news that we were to tell our friends. Once dinner had adjourned, we all went into the parlor. Our friends were just discussing some small talk. Lily and I were thinking about how we would tell our friends. I caught her eye and nodded. I knew it was time to tell, Lily started by saying to me: "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"  
I said "You can." "We have some important news." Lily looked at me, smiled and said "We're going to have a baby!" our friends stared at us for a minute. Then Lilac and Genevieve ran over and hugged Lily. Mine and Lily's parents came up and congratulated us. All of a sudden, Professors McGonagall, and Dumbledore were right next to us. They both congratulated us; you should have seen the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall disapparated.  
About an hour later, all our friends had left except for Lilac and Sirius. Lily was sitting in my lap. We were discussing the forthcoming infant. Lilac decided to bring up the topic of names. Lilac and Sirius were arguing over two different names, as though the approaching newborn was their child. Lilac wanted the name to be Violet. While Sirius wanted the name to be Hannah. Lily and I decided not to get caught up in the argument, and to watch them fight. It was rather entertaining.  
After awhile of Lilac and Sirius fighting, Lily and I were bored. No one else seemed to notice that Lily had fallen sound asleep. Lily wasn't really sleeping; she was hoping that, that would get rid of Sirius and Lilac. I wanted them to leave too. I played along. I then said "Guys, shush! She's sleeping. I don't need you two to wake her up. She hasn't been sleeping well all week; she was worried about your reaction to her being pregnant." Thankfully, that shut both Lilac and Sirius up. I continued "I think it's time for you to go, before you name my future child, and decide who will watch them while Lily and I are at work." Lilac and Sirius then left. After she was sure they were gone, Lily opened her eyes. "Thanks." she said. "So." she started. She then looked at me, I kissed her and she continued "How do you feel? You're going to be a father." I then relied "And you're going to be a mother. I think you're going to be the best mother in the world. While, about being a dad, I feel excited." I then kissed her again. We then went up to bed. I fell asleep holding on to my wife, the mother of our approaching child. Five months later, Lily and I received some bad news. She was seven months pregnant. She was making breakfast, for me, Sirius, Remus, Lilac, and herself. As I came down the stairs, I heard a tapping on the window. Lily opened the window, and in flew Hannah (our owl), and a big brown tawny owl. Both Hannah, and the tawny stuck their legs out, so that Lily could take the letters. They were written in black ink. Lily was already was nervous, because most wizards write in colorful inks. I had just come down with Sirius and Remus in tow. Lily handed us plates of scrambled eggs, and toast. Then I sat down next to Sirius. Lily started to open the letter Hannah had brought first. I handed the other letter. At this point a big snowy owl came in and gave Sirius The Daily Prophet. Sirius was drinking orange juice at the time, as soon as he saw the front cover he spit the juice out. Lily exclaimed "Sirius! Now really! What was that about!?!" Sirius just took out his wand and with a wave of it he cleaned up the mess he had made. I now opened the letter. Lily had done the same. I being a faster reader than her finished first. All the color in my face drained from it. Lily read her letter, then burst into tears. She dropped the letter, and ran from the room. I, knowing what had happened followed suite. I followed her into the library. She sat in her favorite chair, and wept. Our parents were dead. They had been killed by Voldemort. I came and found her. She had curled in upon herself. I a comforting arm around her. I let me cry into my shoulders. At this time came Lilac, Sirius, and Remus, to try to cheer us up. Remus and Sirius dragged me off, while Lilac tried to reassure Lily. Remus and Sirius took me up to the sitting room. They tried to cheer me, but it didn't work. Lilac then ordered me and Lily to take a nap. We knew if we didn't obey, life would be a living hell.  
About a month later, Lily and I were just coming back from an appointment with Lily's healer. She said that the baby was a healthy baby boy. We came home and as soon as we walked into out house, when we heard a loud "Surprise!" Our friends were all there. The whole room was covered in signs saying things like 'It's a Boy!' And 'Congratulations!' Once it was just Lilac, Genevieve, Maria, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and I, we decided to take the opportunity to choose names. Lily made no hesitation in naming Lilac as the baby's godmother. I named Sirius as godfather. Lily then brought the discussion around to baby names. "I think the name George, would work." Lilac said. I said "Nah, Molly, and Arthur named one of their twins that." "We were thinking of naming them after our parents." Lily said. "Okay." Genevieve agreed. "How about Harry?" asked Remus. "I like it!" said Lily jumping up. "What ever you like, love is okay with me." I said. "But he needs a middle name." Said Maria. "What about James?" asked Lilac. "That's perfect!" Lily said. This time, Lily's pregnancy did not end in attempted suicide. So the name of our first born son was Harry James Potter. After he was born, Lily was holding him, and I was holding on to her. I was thinking 'Wow. My son has got to be the cutest baby ever. He is going to be somebody. Maybe he will be a Gryffindor Chaser like me.' We were ecstatic. And also in the next room, was Alice. She and Frank had just also had their first son. They named him Neville.  
Later that very week, Professor Dumbledore had a meeting. Alice, Frank, Neville, Lily, Harry, and I were all present. The professor was saying how that shortly before our son's birth, there was a prophecy made. The prophecy went like this: "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not.And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
Lily and I were horrified to say the least. I was concerned, my little guy, the baby asleep in my wife's arms would be hunted. By Harry's first birthday, everything was great. Harry was learning to walk and talk very fast. He was accompanied by a stag (me), and a dog (Sirius), when ever he went outside. I wanted to teach him how to fly, but Lily put her foot down.  
At Harry's party, Lily and I were glowing with pride, over our little cherub. He had Lily's beautiful green eyes, my messy black hair, and was the ideal child. After Harry blew out the candle on his cake, Lily had taken it into the kitchen where she would cut it. Little did she know that I was following her. After she put down the cake, I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. Our little kiss was interrupted by Sirius saying "Stop that's how you got into this mess!" I could tell that Lily's temper was rising. Sirius sensing that quickly said "I'm only kidding! You both know I love Harry as though he were my child." He then ran out of the kitchen. Lily seemed to be glowing. She had some news that she had to tell me, and everyone else. Apparently she figured she might as well tell me now. She told me that she was again with child. We decided we would wait to tell our friends till a later date. Not even two and a half months later, Professor Dumbledore recommended that we go into hiding. He recommended the Fidelius Charm. I said that Sirius would be our secret keeper. I had no doubt about it. I knew that Sirius would never betray us. He would rather die than betray us. So the next day we preformed the charm. Lily was still quite apprehensive. A few days later after the charm was cast, Sirius said that we should change secret keepers, because Voldemort would be sure to come after him, and that if caught, they would give him Veritaseruem, which would make him confess where we were. And that he thought that we should use Peter instead. It would be the "perfect plan, a bluff" he said. Lily and I knew that one of our friends was a spy for Voldemort. We just didn't know who. I never suspected one of my friends. Lily was too busy with Harry and the coming baby, so she left the decision up to me, and Sirius. We did it. We switched secret keepers.  
Not even a day later, there was a knock at the door. Lily and I were confused. No one was supposed to know where we were. Unless.Peter had told.  
I looked out the window, and there to my horror, was Voldemort. Peter had told the Dark Lord where we were.  
Immediately I said: "Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Lily was running. She had Harry in her arms.  
Then the door burst open. There he was. There. I knew I was going to die right then and there. I also knew I must give Lily a chance to run.  
  
I tried the first thing that popped into my mind. "Expelliarmus!" I tried a Disarming spell. Unfortunately Voldemort blocked it, sending it right back at me. My wand soared in the air to Voldemort himself. Voldemort snapped it in two.  
Voldemort then decided to finish me off. "Avada Kedavra!" I screamed. Then I was dead.  
My life was short, but I am thankful for any memory of good I have. Life is too short to take anything for granted. After I died, I saw my little Harry in person, and spoke to him. Only thing was that he wasn't all that little anymore. He was fourteen, dueling Voldemort. Lily and I came and helped him escape. I am thankful for that moment, but I wish there were more of them.  
  
©All Harry Potter Names, Characters, Places, and all things related to Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except part of the plot. Most of it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just retold it from Lily's Point of View. The prophecy belongs to J.K.R. it is in the fifth book on page 841. 


	3. Sirius

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you can recognize.  

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews.  I love you all.  I am sorry that it took so long for me to update, but it is just hard, with school, and play practices and all.  Enjoy!!!

Sirius' PoV

            James Potter was my best friend.  He always has been, and always will be.  James and I met when we were three at Magical Nursery School.  We became friends when we were put on the same Quidditch team.  We found we both liked the same teams.  After that we were basically inseparable.    

James' parents were supportive of our friendship.  I wish I could say the same for my parents.  You see, the Potter family has always been known for their hate of Dark Magic.  My family has always been known for Dark Magic.  

When James and I got our Hogwarts letters, we went to Diagon Alley together.  We had a hard time pulling ourselves away from Quality Quidditch Supplies.  While in Madame Malkin's Robe shop, (we were being measured for our robes) another boy walked in.  He was very thin with sandy brown hair, he had brown eyes.  He seemed a bit nervous.  While the three of us were being measured I introduced myself and James to the boy.

"Hi.  I'm Sirius, are you a first year too?" asked I.

"Hi.  I'm Remus.  Yes I am a first year." Said Remus

"I'm James.  Nice to meet you Remus.  I'm also a first year." James introduced himself.

Madame Malkin was done measuring me and James, so I said "See you at Hogwarts Remus."

James and I left to get our wands, where we met a boy who looked like a rat.  (Which he is one.) His name was Peter Pettigrew.  We finished our shopping with Peter.  

Then on September 1st, we (James and I) were in our own compartment when Remus asked us if he could sit with us, we said of course.  Peter ended up joining us too.  We found that Remus also enjoyed pranks.  

When we got to the Hogsmeade Station, we first years had to cross the lake to get to the castle.  There were four students to a boat.  It was me, James and two ladies.  One, Lily Evans had fiery red hair and green eyes.  The other, Lilac Rose had olive, colored eyes, and blond hair.  James, I could tell liked Lily from the first.  That was fine by me.  That left Lilac to me.  

Halfway across the lake James shoved Lily out of the boat.  Lilac then kicked James uh, where it hurt.  He needless to say, fell out of the boat.  That left Lilac and me alone in the boat.  We started to talk, and we found out a lot about each other.  By that point James and Lily were back in the boat soaking wet.  

Lily, James, Remus, Peter, and I were all sorted into Gryffindor.  But my love was sorted into Ravenclaw.  In no time, Lilac and I were together.  It took James and Lily another six years.  

Any who…in third year, we found out something about Remus.  We found out he was a werewolf.  When we confronted him, he was afraid we would abandon him.  We told him that we wouldn't dream of it, and that we'd make his transformations more bearable.  We did.  Peter, James, and I became illegal animagi for him.  Then we could accompany Remus as animals, because werewolves are only a danger to humans.  We each could transform into an animal that represented our personalities.  Peter-a rat, James-a stag, and me-a dog. 

Then on the night we graduated James and Lily became engaged.  It was a sight to see.  

At their wedding, I was the best man, while Lilac was the Maid of Honor.  After their wedding everything went wrong for them.  But things got a little better for me and Lilac.  

When Lily lost her baby, after six months (thanks to Voldemort) Lilac and I got into a fight.    I was worried about James.  He seemed way too distant, even for a man who had to tell his wife that their child was dead.  

"Well, duh it injured James!  How would you take it if you found out that your first child died before it was born?!?  If you think it traumatized James, that's not even close to what its going to do to Lily.  She'll blame herself, because she lived and the baby died.  She will think it's all her fault, the spell she cast protected her not her baby."  Said Lilac angrily.

"I'm not saying that James and Lily shouldn't be traumatized.  I'm saying that they shouldn't let this ruin their lives.  They're only 18.  I'm just worried because James seems very distant.  Even with me.  Did you notice after the Healer told him he didn't talk for three days?  He's never, ever not spoken for that long.  He also didn't sleep for days.  I think as his best friend I have a right to be worried.  I have only known him for 15 years!" I responded.

Lilac slapped my face, and then walked off.  I realized what I had done.  She had enough on her plate, without me losing my temper with her.  I, being well Sirius followed. I chased after her all the way into the Chapel where she kneeled and started to pray. I saw her and went and kneeled next to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head, and then said "I'm sorry, I just-I just well I'm worried about James he's just so distant. I'm sorry; I know you have a lot on your plate.  I shouldn't have lost my temper with you."  I took a deep breath.  "I also wanted to find a good time to say this and I know this isn't the right time or place, but apparently no good time is going to come in the near future. So here it goes: will you Lilac Rose, will you marry me?"  

My Lilac then broke down crying and, I thought I had said something wrong.  "What did I do wrong?  I'm sorry whatever I did.  I never should have asked you to marry me.  Just pretend I didn't ask." I said my heart breaking. 

"No Siri, I won't pretend you didn't ask.  Of course I will marry you Sirius Black" 

Later that day we were joined in holy matrimony. We didn't tell anyone that day we should have known people would soon find out.  We figured that everyone else had enough to worry about, so that we would keep it secret. 

Unfortunately, the loss of their child really, really effected Lily, I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally.  Well, it did effect her physically, all the weight, from the lost pregnancy, but that was nothing compared to her emotional health.  James convinced everyone to take shifts so that Lily would never be in their house alone.  

This one day, it was a Wednesday.  It was Peter's turn to stay with Lily.  Apparently she convinced him to go home, and he did.  Thankfully James stopped her from taking her own life.  

Any who…once Lily had come out of therapy; she found out that Lilac and I were married.  She was fuming.  She made us have a big formal wedding.  While planning Lilac was working on the guest list.  She wanted me to invite my mother.  

"Sirius, she is your mother.  Do you really not want her to be at our wedding?" asked Lilac.

"Sweetie, I don't want her to be there.  My mother never saw the irony in calling me a son-of-a-bitch.  Why would we want her there so she can ruin the day for us?"   

"But Siri, she raised you.  Look how you turned out.  You're a wonderful person.  She can't be that bad."

"Li, I don't want her there.  Our wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives.  Why would I want her there?  To ruin it?"

"Fine, it's just that you at least have a family that you can invite.  I don't have any.  Except in America.  They won't even come.  But what ever.  It's your family."

Lilac gave in.  Our wedding was on July 4th.  Needless to say, my mother wasn't there. 

 "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony again.   They have each written their own vows.  Lilac."

"Sirius, since the first time we met, in the boat on our way across the lake, I knew there was something special about you.  Then when we got into a fight three months ago, I thought it was over between us.  Now standing with you in front of our friends and loved ones, I feel like I am finally complete.  After years of not realizing how incomplete I was.  I love you Sirius more than words can say."

"Lilac, when I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature that had ever graced this earth by walking on it.  Once you were sorted into Ravenclaw, and I into Gryffindor, my hopes of us together plummeted.  I soon saw the separation of houses didn't make much of a difference.  When, three months ago, fought, I too thought we were history.  Now standing here, I know we'll make history."

"Do you Lilac Rose, take Sirius Black to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." Said my Lilac, with utmost certainty in her voice.  

"And do you, Sirius Black, take Lilac Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?  Till death do you part?"

"I do." With a conviction that I had never used before.  

"I now pronounce you man and wife, again.  You may kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil away from now my Lilac's face and kissed her.  

Our honeymoon was fun.  As though proof of our fun, two weeks after our return, Lilac told me that she was pregnant.  I was ecstatic!  Now I would have a family I can be proud of.  We told our friends.  They were delighted for us.  Then we found out that she was carrying twin boys!  My boys!  I was to be a father!  I promised myself that I would be a better father than my father.  I however wasn't able to follow through on that promise.

Any who…we then found out that Lily was too expecting.  

Lily and Lilac set out shopping for baby things on December fourth.  James and I went too.  We were forced to carry bag after bag of baby things.  We didn't want our wives to strain themselves.  We didn't think that move through.  By the time our ladies were done, we were pushing a stroller each (mine with seating for two), filled with packages, and carrying stuffed animals, and other toys.  

On April fourth Lilac, went into labor.  All our friends were sitting in the waiting room, lounge waiting for news on the deliveries.  After eleven hours, Lilac brought our twin boys into the world.  

It was then time to choose names.  Lilac picked out the names: Godric, and Salazar.   I was opposed to the name Salazar at first, but the name grew on me.  It was as Li pointed out her decision because she carried them around for 10 months.  I gave in.  

Any who… A month after Lilac was gave birth to the twins we were eating breakfast with Lily, James, and Remus (Maria and the girls were visiting her parents, who didn't like Remus because of his condition, so he didn't go.).  As I came down the stairs, I heard a tapping on the window.  

Lily opened the window, and in flew Hannah (her owl), and a big brown tawny owl.  Both Hannah and the tawny stuck their legs out, so that Lily could take the letters.  They were written in black ink.  Lily looked nervous, because most wizards write in colorful inks.  

I had just come down with James and Remus.  Lily handed us each a plate of scrambled eggs, and toast.  Then James sat down next to me.  Lily started to open the letter Hannah had brought first.  She handed James the other letter.  At this point a big snowy owl came in and gave me _The Daily Prophet_.  I was drinking orange juice at the time, as soon as I saw the front cover I spit the juice out.  I could not believe the headline, and the pictures that were there.  They showed pictures of the Potters and the Evans', dead.

Lily exclaimed "Sirius!  Now really!  What was that about!?!"  I took out my wand and with a wave of it everything was cleaned up.  James and Lily opened their letters.  James being a faster reader than Lils finished first.  All the color in his face drained from it.   Lily read her letter, and then burst into tears.  She dropped the letter, and ran from the room.  James, followed suite, he however did not burst into tears.  

We gave them a minute, than Remus and I dragged James away, while Lilac tried to comfort Lily.  

Remus and I tried to cheer James up.  Unfortunately we failed.  Lilac sent Lily and James up to their room to take a nap.  

Then Lilac, burst into tears.  "What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"It's just that Lily's family was like my second family.  Now I am really an orphan.  I lost my parents, and my brother.  Then I loose the closest thing to a family I have!" 

"Don't worry, Li.  You've got me and the twins.  As long as we're here, you have a family.  And we're not going anywhere.  You won't have to worry about not having a family.  You have us."

"What about Voldemort?  We've just seen firsthand what he can do.-"

"Don't worry.  I won't let him near my family.  You're safe.  I won't let him or that lap dog of his hurt you." 

"Thanks Siri." She said as she gave me a hug.  

"You're welcome" I said, right before I kissed the top of her head.  

A month later, Lily had an appointment with her healer.  While she and James were out of the house, Lilac and I got signs that said 'It's a boy!' and 'Congratulations!' Everyone hid, and when Lily and James came in, everyone jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!!!!!' 

Once it was just us (Lily James, Lilac, me, Genevieve, Maria, Remus, and Peter) Lily and James decided to take the opportunity to choose names.  Lily made no hesitation in naming Lilac as the baby's godmother.  James named me godfather.  

"I think the name George, would work."  Lilac said.  

 "Nah, Molly, and Arthur named one of their twins' that." said James

 "We were thinking of naming them after our parents."  Lily said.  

"Okay." Genevieve agreed.  

"How about Harry?" asked Remus.   

"I like it!" said Lily jumping up.  

"What ever you like, love is okay with me." James said.  

"But he needs a middle name." Said Maria.  

"What about James?" asked Lilac.  

"That's perfect!" Lily said.  

I kept quiet all during this exchange.  I had some names, but I knew James would get mad if I said any of them. 

A month later, Lily went into labor.  Li and I felt sorry for her.  She was in labor for eighteen hours, and fifty-three minutes.  James was ecstatic.  At the least.  Lily looked as though she was in her prime.  

Any who… the twins and Harry became fast friends.  They were almost always together.  They were inseparable.  That was enough reason for Lily and Lilac to hang out, as was for me and James.  

When the boys wanted to go outside, they were accompanied by a silver stag, and a black dog.  James and I wanted to teach our boys to play Quidditch.  Our wives however had another idea.  They agreed that no son of theirs would be on a broom, until the age of at least four.  James and I gave in, and instead concentrated on getting the boys to walk.  

At the twins' birthday party, they got so many presents, it was unbelievable.  Their room was already full.  Now, their stuff started taking over my and Li's room.  

At Harry's party, I walked in on Lily and James, kissing, and made the mistake, of joking around and saying "Stop that's how you got into this mess!"  

Lily looked like she was going to come at me with a knife.  Afraid for my life I quickly said "I'm only kidding!  You both know I love Harry as though he were my child."  I backed out of the room, and hid behind my wife.  

About two months later, James came to me and asked me to be their Secret Keeper.  I said yes.  

Over the next two days, I grew increasingly worried.  What if the Death Eaters caught me, and gave me Veritaseruem?  Then I would be forced to give the location of my friends to the enemy.

"James, I think you should change secret keepers."

"Why Sirius?"

"Because what if the Death Eaters caught me, and gave me Veritaseruem?  Then I would be forced to give them your location.  I wouldn't be able to live with myself after that."

"Then who do you suggest we switch to?"

"I think Peter."  
"Why?"

"Because, Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like Peter."

            "That's mean to say he's talentless, and weak."

"But it's true."

"I'll ask Lily, and then I'll get back to you tomorrow." 

Needless to say, they switched.  On Halloween, Lily and James' anniversary, I was supposed to check on Peter.  When I got to his dwelling, he wasn't there.  Yet there wasn't a sign of a struggle.  It didn't feel right.  

I took my motorbike and flew to Lily and James' house.  Something was very wrong.  

When I got to Godric's Hollow, I saw their house, in ruins. It was then; I knew that I was too late.  

I walked in through the broken down door, slowly.  I was afraid of what I knew I would see.  I walked into the foyer and saw James' body.  Parts of the room were smoking.  As if hit by deflected spells.  

James' body was here, but where were Lily and Harry?  I walked around calling for them.  Hoping against hope that they were alive.  

"Harry?  Harry? Are you here?" I called.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called Harry.  

I heard his shriek from within his nursery.  I ran up the stairs, the first thing I saw was Lily's red hair in front of the crib.  I knew she was gone.  I then saw a pair of emerald eyes identical to Lily's looking up at me.  

"Padfoo." He called to me.  

Each step toward him, past the body of his mother, one of my best friends, broke my heart.  I picked him up, grabbed his favorite plush toys (a stag, a wolf, and a dog), and started to walk towards the front door.  

"Mama?" Harry asked.

"Harry, mummy isn't coming." Each word stabbed at my heart.  Two of my best friends, the parents of my godson, were gone.  And there was nothing I could do about it.  

I was by that time outside, putting Harry's stuff into my bag, so that I could bring him back home with me.  I mean, after all, Lilac and I are his godparents.  

Hagrid just appeared next to me.  He saw Harry, and asked for him.  I told him no.  That I was his godfather and that made him my responsibility.  Hagrid told me that Harry was to be given to his aunt and uncle.  And that was Dumbledore's orders.  I argued with him for a while longer, but in the end I knew Dumbledore must have his reasons.  

To ensure Harry got to his aunt and uncle safely, I lent Hagrid my motorbike.  I said goodbye to my godson, and Hagrid flew off.  

Now it was time to find Peter.  He must pay for what he did.  I found him. When I cornered him, he screamed for the street to hear that I betrayed James and Lily.  He cut his finger off, and blew up the street.  He transformed in the flash of light.  

I started laughing.  If he thought he could get away like that, he was damn wrong!  

Ministry wizards came, and hauled me off to Azkaban.  Less than a week later, my Lilac joined me, in the cell next to mine.  Neither of us was given a trial, or a chance to say goodbye to our sons.  

Less than a week later, Lucius Malfoy came and-shall we say 'visited' my beloved Lilac.  He came back every day that week.  I heard my wife; the love of my life, scream out in pain.  I saw everything through the bars of my chamber.  She never cried though.  At least not while he was there.  I heard her crying into her pillow.  I tried to comfort her, but she was beyond comfort.  

She fell pregnant with his child, not long after.  She tried to kill herself, thereby killing the bastard's child.  The guards stopped her, and had her put on heavy meds.  

When she was eight months pregnant, she got sick.  She got very sick.  They say she had the dragon pox.  She stopped eating.  

I remember saying goodnight to her, and when I awoke, she was gone.  They wouldn't even allow me to see her buried.  The only person to show up for her funeral was her brother (who everyone thought was dead). She died at twenty one.  

Eleven years later, while Fudge was inspecting Azkaban I asked for his paper.  I said I missed the crossword.  There, on the front page was the Weasley family.  On the boy who seemed to be the youngest, there was Peter, on his shoulder.  In the article, it said that he would be returning to Hogwarts; where Harry was.  So he would be perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the dark side was gathering strength again.  Ready to deliver the last Potter to them.

On Halloween, the twelfth anniversary of the day my best friends died, I tried to get into Gryffindor common room.  The Fat Lady wouldn't let me in.  So I slashed her canvas.  Apparently I started a panic.   I didn't care, all I cared about was getting to Peter and saving Harry.  

I went to see if Harry flew as well as James.  He did.  

In June I tried to capture Peter.  I bounded up to the Weasley boy, and dragged him into the Whomping Willow.  Harry and his friend followed.  Not long after, Remus showed up.  

"S-Sirius… R-Remus… My friends…my old friends."

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died.  You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed-"

"Remus-you don't believe him do you…?  He tried to kill me Remus…"

"So we've heard.  I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so-"

"He's come to try and kill me again!  He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too….You've got to help me, Remus" 

"No ones going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out."

"Sorted things out?  I knew he'd come after me!  I knew he'd be back for me!  I've been waiting for this for 12 years!"  

"You knew Sirius would break out of Azkaban?   When nobody's ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!  How else did he get out of there?  I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

"Voldemort teach me tricks? What scared to hear your old master's name?  I don't blame you, Peter.  His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean Sirius-"

"You haven't been hiding from me for 12 years.  You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters.  I heard things in Azkaban, Peter…they all think you're, or you'd have to answer to them….I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep.  Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them.  Voldemort's went to the Potters' on your information…and Voldemort met his downfall there.  And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban did they?  There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways…If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter-"

"Don't know…what your talking about…You don't believe this-this madness, Remus"-

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend 12 years as a rat."  

"Innocent but scared!  If Voldemort's old supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban-the spy, Sirius Black!"

"How dare you, I, a spy for Voldemort?  When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself?  But you, Peter-I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start.  You always liked big friends who who'd look after you, didn't you?  It used to be us…me and Remus…and James."

"Me, a spy…must be out of your mind…never…don't know how you can say such a-"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it,  I thought it was the perfect plan…a bluff…Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you…It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters.

"Professor Lupin?  Can-can I say something?" asked the girl.

"Certainly, Hermione."

"Well-Scabbers-I mean, this-this man-he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for 3 years.  If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!  Thank you!  You see Remus?  I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head!  Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why, because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you.  Voldemort's been in hiding for 15 years, they say he's half dead.  You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you?  You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you?  Why else did you get a wizard family to take you in?  Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter?  Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…

"Er- Mr.  Black-Sirius?" asked Hermione.   "If you don't mind me asking, how-how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!  Exactly!  Precisely what I-"  Remus silenced Peter with a look.

"I don't know how I did it, I think the only reason that I didn't lose my mind is that I knew I was innocent.  That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me…but it kept me sane and knowing who I am…helped me keep my powers…so when it all became…too much … I could transform in my cell…become a dog.  Dementors cant see you know…they feel their way to people by feeding off their emotions…they could tell that my feelings were less-less complex when I was a dog…but they thought, of course that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them.  But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand….but then I saw Peter in that picture…I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry…perfectly positioned to act if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again… ready to strike again he could be sure of allies…and to deliver the last Potter to them.  If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort?  He'd be welcomed back with honors….So you see, I had to do something.  I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive….it was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it….It wasn't a happy feeling…it was an obsession…but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind.  So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog….its so much harder for then to sense animal emotions that they were confused….I was thin, very thin…thin enough to slip through the bars…I swam as a dog back to the mainland….I journeyed north and slipped into Hogwarts grounds as a dog.  I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course.  You fly as well as your father did, Harry…Believe me, believe me Harry.  I never betrayed James and Lily.  I would have died before I betrayed them."

            Harry believed me.  But he wouldn't let me and Remus get the revenge we wanted.  It wouldn't have brought Lily and James back, but at least something then would have been right in the world.  

Harry said we should bring him up to the castle and hand him to the Dementors, being he thought James wouldn't have wanted us to become killers, just for Peter.   It's because of Peter that Harry didn't know that at this point, James if he was with us would have killed Peter with his bare hands.  James cared for Lily and Harry above all else, if either Harry or Lily was put in danger, he would have hunted the man responsible down, and killed them with his bare hands.  

            Remus and I agreed that Harry was the only one who had the right to decide.  We were taking Peter up to the castle, when Remus started to transform.  Peter transformed and escaped.  Snape however brought me to the Dementors.  Harry helped me escape.  

            Over the next year I worried, someone inside Hogwarts was trying to hurt Harry.  I helped him get through the three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament.  After the third task he came back clutching the dead body of another student, and saying that Voldemort had returned.  I was sent by Dumbledore to get the old gang together.  By that he meant to get the old members of the Order of the Phoenix notified of Voldemort's return.  

            Over the summer, Harry was kept in the dark.  Poor kid.  When he got to headquarters, (my mother's old house) Molly and I fought over what he should be told.  Like I said then, he's not a child.  She thinks I'm mistaking him for James.  Yes, he looks just like him, except for the eyes, he has Lily's eyes.  

            Any who, later in June, Harry went to the Department of Mysteries.  Many Order members and I went to his rescue.   My cousin Bellatrix was there.  We dueled long and hard.  I turned around for a second, and was hit square in the chest with a stunning spell.  I fell back, and fell behind a veil.  There was no going back.     

            Quite embarrassing, how I died, don't you think?  One good thing is that I can see my beloved Lilac, and spend some quality time, with my best friend.  

James was my best friend throughout my life, and after.  He's like the brother that I didn't have.  I trust that we'll have some good times up here, watching over Remus, and Harry.  I can't wait till I see my boys, and Harry again, I just hope that I wont see them up here for a good many years.  


End file.
